


A Step Back

by Wolfwingwolfclaw



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfwingwolfclaw/pseuds/Wolfwingwolfclaw
Summary: Not every moment is a fight, a scene of action; sometimes we need to slow down, to take a step back.
Kudos: 9





	A Step Back

Floating down slowly, Danny sat himself on the building's edge, peering out across Amity as the sun set, and the moon, with her children, came out to play.

Pulling out the thermos he noticed a green blinking light on the canisters side; the thermos was full. "Looks like I have to empty it, again" he sighed and set the thermos down next to himself. As the sky darkened, windows began to light up with their usual artificial glow. 

Gazing downward Danny watched as people scurried past, some rushing off to their midnight shift, others speeding off to the comfort of their homes. Among the rushing heards a young woman with a child in one arm caught his eye. The woman could be no older than 30, with the child being, at most, a year old; in her open hand she carried a small worn out bag, and plastic one from the nearest market. 

Following her moving form, he watched as she stopped at the zebra crossing at the end of the street. Glancing left and right the woman moved swiftly to the opposite side, being careful not to jostle the child. Reaching the other side she turned and continued on; stopping in front of an apartment complex across from Danny. Shifting her bags the women pulled open the door slipping past the entrance and deeper into the complex; Danny lost sight of her and the child. 

Shifting his gaze up he noticed that, by now, most of the city had been taken over by the encroaching night. Looking carefully, Danny managed to make out a few of his favorite constellations in the darkened sky. 

A shift of color caught his eye, looking downwards slightly he saw a new light on the fourth floor of the building across from him. Peering inside he caught a glimpse of a moving figure, as it came to a stop in front of the window, he realized it was the woman and her child. 

The women didn't stay still for long before disappearing from his view, the window next to it lit up drawing his attention, shifting to look inside he could make out a small cradle at the bottom of the window. Coming into his view, Danny watched as the woman laid the child into the crib, wrapping it up in a few blankets that laid there. 

Seemingly satisfied with her work the woman stepped out of his view for a moment; she appeared again but this time he could only see her feet, she seemed to be sitting in a chair. He watched for a while, barely noticing the passing time, as the child moved a few times and the woman's feet rocked. 

Danny was disturbed from the peaceful scene when he felt his phone go off, tearing his gaze away from the two he pulled out his phone. Looking at the bright screen several messages popped up, it was his mother--he was supposed to be home an hour ago--sighing Danny set her a quick apology, and told her he would be home soon. 

Putting his phone back in his pocket Danny slipped off the building catching himself mid air; sending a quick glance towards the woman's apartment Danny sped off, forgetting about the woman and her child; along with his thermos on the building’s rooftop.


End file.
